


Planes Rotos ★ Aristemo Oneshot

by Mirita



Category: El corazón nunca se equivoca (TV), Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pandemics, Romance, aristemo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Aristóteles y Temo están acostumbrados a vivir juntos, a compartir las responsabilidades del día a día y atender sus propias actividades, pero cuando todos sus planes comiencen a colapsar debido a la pandemia mundial tendrán que lidiar con eso y con el hecho de verse 24/7 y no poder salir de casa.
Relationships: Aristóteles Córcega/Temo López
Kudos: 9





	Planes Rotos ★ Aristemo Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenece a Televisa, especificamente a MMTMF, UFCS y JECNSE.

**Planes Rotos**

Aristóteles llegó a casa y dejó caer la mochila sobre el pasillo bastante descorazonado. Diego lo había encontrado en la universidad y le había contado las malas noticias. Ari estaba enojado. Ambos habían hecho hasta lo imposible para conseguir que un café bar aceptara incluir a Aristóteles en su programación artística mensual, después de muchas reuniones y pruebas habían obtenido cuatro fechas, todos los jueves de abril serían para Ari y su teclado. Pero eso ya no sucedería, tan sólo faltaban dos semanas para comenzar pero le habían avisado a Diego que el bar cerraría y dejaría en pausa sus actividades por los siguientes meses debido a la pandemia.

¿Cuál pandemia? Preguntó Aris a Diego en medio del enojo ganándose que el chico lo mirara y rodara los ojos haciéndolo, además, sentirse tonto. Sí, obvio que había escuchado lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, pero eso era allá afuera, _en el mundo_ , no donde ellos viven, no en el bar que por fin le había dado fechas para que se presentara.

Temo escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse y salió de su habitación para saludar a su novio, no se había dado cuenta que era tan tarde, estaba sumergido en su laptop y llevaba horas trabajando.

—Hola Tahi —saludó acercándose a besarlo— ¿te pasó algo? —preguntó el castaño preocupado por el pequeño pucherito que estaba formado en los delgados labios de su novio y el gesto triste de sus cejas.

—El café bar va a dejar de atender por la pandemia, no saben hasta cuándo.

—Lo siento Ari —le dijo Temo abrazándolo fuerte—. Pero era de esperarse, las clases van a suspenderse también en cualquier momento.

—Pero no es justo, Temo. Nos costó mucho que nos dieran fecha.

—Ya lo sé amor, pero debe ser algo momentáneo, un par de semanas a lo mucho, sirve que ensayas más, ¿qué te parece?

Ari sonrió, no estaba convencido pero tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer. ¡Estúpido virus arruina vidas! Además ¿qué carajos es una pandemia? Tendría que buscarlo en google porque no pensaba preguntarle a Temo y que lo mirase como lo había hecho Diego. A veces los dos se pasaban de fresas.

❣❣❣

Aristóteles pasó todo el día metido en su celular leyendo cuanta noticia —muchas falsas— encontró; más información de la que podía procesar y de pronto no sólo estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba sino que además estaba inquieto y asustado.

—Ari ya está la cena —gritó Temo desde la cocina mientras terminaba de servir los platos. Aristóteles había estado muy callado todo el día y tenía horas en el celular, pero Temo pensaba que como otras veces estaba de youtuber en youtuber viendo el contenido de los canales que sigue.

Temo puso los platos sobre la mesa y sirvió la limonada en ambos vasos. Levantó la mirada para observar a Ari que continuaba en el sofá con gesto de concentración.

—Tahi —llamó la atención del rizado— La comida. Ya ven.

—Temocles, esto es terrible —le dijo Ari quitándose los audífonos y caminando hacia la mesa para sentarse frente a él.

—¿Qué cosa, amor?

—Esto de la pandemia —contestó con la boca llena—. Estuve viendo videos de todo el mundo, es que Temo, no manches, la gente en otros países está peleando por papel higiénico en el súper y desmayándose en las calles.

Temo sonrió con ternura y luego le quito el celular a Ari alejándolo de él. Debió imaginarse que estaría buscando todo en internet y confundiendo noticias reales con falsas. Ari no era precisamente un crédulo pero sí es bastante impresionable algunas veces.

—Sí es un tema serio, pero no hay que entrar en pánico Tahi, como te dije, hay que esperar que sea algo de pocas semanas, además no sabemos si vayan a cerrar los comercios —explicó tomando su mano tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad—. Ya no pienses en eso, mejor come y cuéntame de tus clases.

Aristóteles suspiró tratando de pensar en otra cosa y comentándole a su novio sobre los trabajos que tenía pendientes y de las clases de aquella semana.

❣❣❣

Ari había caído rendido ni bien había puesto la cabeza sobre la almohada. A diferencia de Temo que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Aristóteles le había transmitido su preocupación y la cabeza de Temo no dejaba de pensar en todos los posibles escenarios que se podrían dar. Le preocupaba en exceso la fundación y tendría que hablar con Mateo, quién estaba trabajando con él ahora y armar un plan de contingencia para cualquier eventualidad. También tendría que reunirse con Pepe y Papancho para que lo ayudaran a tomar las decisiones correctas, Temo había llevado muy bien las responsabilidades que pesaban sobre sus hombros, la fundación, su trabajo con Elsa y la universidad, pero ciertamente nunca se había enfrentado a algo como esto.

También pensaba en ellos, no estaban preparados para asumir un posible encierro y ni siquiera tenían insumos suficientes para tres días, luego tendría que pensar en Eduardo y su pequeño cuñado. Temo se tapó la cara con la almohada seriamente frustrado. Necesitaba dormir y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

❣❣❣

Durante el desayuno Ari lucía más tranquilo, le había hecho bien dormir lo necesario, lo contrario a Temo que seguía con la cabeza hecha una maraña de ideas. Intentaba seguir la conversación con su novio pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez. Desde hacía una semana Temo tenía en su oficina de la fundación unos borradores del plan que estaban trabajando con el equipo en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas y tuvieran que cerrar el centro momentáneamente. Una parte de él había deseado que aquella iniciativa solo fuese una exageración de Mateo, pero parece que una vez más el chico estaba en lo correcto y adelantándose a los hechos.

—Sabes Tahi, deberíamos ir al supermercado —soltó de pronto interrumpiendo la conversación de Aristóteles.

—Pero recién hicimos pedido de víveres, amor, trajeron todo hace unos días.

—Lo sé, pero era sólo para terminar la semana y... es mejor prevenir —dijo Temo tratando de sonar despreocupado para no volver a alterar a su novio—. No digo que compremos papel de baño como dementes, pero sí lo esencial para algunas semanas. Deberíamos decirle a Eduardo también.

—Eso va a salir muy costoso Tahi, mejor esperamos a que se acabe lo que tenemos y luego vemos —contestó Ari un poco incómodo.

—Ari, sé que esto te molestará pero...

—No Cuauthémoc, ya hemos hablado de eso miles de veces.

—Sé que no te gusta, pero Tahi, amor, la tarjeta es para emergencias y esto es realmente una. Es más si no la usamos seguramente tendremos a Papancho gritándonos en el teléfono por irresponsables.

Aristóteles hizo un gesto de fastidio y jugó un poco con su tenedor pero vio el rostro serio de Temo que lo miraba decidido, en todo el tiempo que vivían solos jamás habían recurrido a la tarjeta y con excepción del cheque que sus padres les regalaron hace ya casi un año, no habían vuelto a necesitar ayuda económica de ninguno de ellos. Ari seguía sin poder manejar del todo el tema del dinero y siempre era motivo de tensión.

—Está bien —aceptó sabiendo que era una batalla perdida—, pero lo devolveremos, en cuotas

—Como tú digas, amor.

La compra en el supermercado fue terrible. Mucha gente había tenido la misma idea que ellos y comenzaba a sentirse un poco de caos en la ciudad. Eduardo no los había podido acompañar porque tuvo una reunión con un cliente y finalmente Temo había decidido que comprarían todo lo necesario para ambos departamentos y que no su decisión no era negociable. Aunque cuando Ari vio el caos que había con sus propios ojos dejó de lado sus prejuicios con el dinero y comenzó a poner cosas en su carrito de compras. Al final prácticamente llenaron _la burra_ con bolsas, se sentían un poco exagerados y habían gastado una fortuna pero algo les decía que estaban en lo correcto.

❣❣❣

A los pocos días Temo llegó más temprano de lo usual al departamento, llevaba su maletín cruzado y cargaba un par de cajas atiborradas de papeles y folders que dejó sobre el piso del pasillo, Ari estaba en la sala tomando una de sus clases de composición en línea, llevaba tiempo acudiendo a una academia de música además de la universidad y debido a los sucesos actuales todas sus clases las tomaba a través de la computadora. Temo lo saludó con la mano haciéndole una seña y se dirigió directo al baño. Aristóteles continuó con su clase que ya estaba por terminar. Después de despedirse y cerrar su laptop fue a la cocina y escuchó el ruido de la regadera, así que decidió preparar algo para Temo, su novio había estado tenso toda la semana y lleno de trabajo. Temo salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y el cabello goteando y finalmente se acercó a Aristóteles para saludarlo con el beso acostumbrado.

—Te hice un jugo —le dijo Ari después de besarlo suavemente, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Tahi —contestó Temo enternecido por los detalles que Ari siempre tenía con él.

—¿Pasa algo, amor?

Temo lo miró y suspiró notoriamente cansado, bebió el jugo de un solo trago disfrutando del sabor, no había tenido tiempo de almorzar adecuadamente ese día.

—Vamos al cuarto y te cuento mientras me visto —respondió dejando el beso sobre el fregadero.

—No, si por mí te puedes quedar así —se rio Ari acercándosele coqueto.

Temo se sonrojó, la punta de sus orejas tomó aquel tono rosado que a Ari tanto le gustaba, le parecía increíble que después de tantos años y de todo lo que habían compartido su pequeño novio aún se pusiera nervioso como cuando tenían quince años. Lo tomó de la mano y los dirigió a ambos hacia la habitación que compartían. Ari se tumbó en la cama quitándose los tenis mientras Temo buscaba su ropa.

—Supongo que no viste las noticias hoy —dijo Temo sacando unos pants del ropero.

—No, estuve todo el día en varias clases, ¿pasó algo?

—Pues han recomendado que comencemos a hacer cuarentena, las cosas comienzan a salirse de control y desde mañana trabajaré desde casa. Por eso me traje todo lo que voy a necesitar.

—¿Y la fundación? —preguntó Ari preocupado.

—Hemos tenido una reunión en la mañana para definir todo. ¡Ay Tahi! No te imaginas todo el trabajo que hemos tenido en la semana. Es una locura.

Temo le contó a su novio de todas las decisiones que habían tenido que tomar, cerrar el centro y no recibir más casos nuevos por un tiempo indefinido, las personas que necesitaban de un lugar donde quedarse habían sido instaladas en la fundación para que pudieran estar cómodos y a salvo. Mateo se había encargado de toda la logística con los médicos, psicólogos y demás profesionales que apoyaban a la fundación mientras que Temo había tenido que organizar a todos sus patrocinadores para que los fondos económicos fueran los suficientes para soportar un par de meses sin quedarse sin provisiones. Su junta más larga había sido con su hermano Pepe, Avon era el patrocinador principal de la fundación y Temo por primera vez había experimentado una reunión de negocios tan seria con su hermano mayor, se sentía impresionado y orgulloso a partes iguales del manejo que Pepe hacía con la empresa familiar, era completamente profesional en sus labores.

Finalmente todo estaba encaminado, lo demás tendría que manejarlo desde casa así que supo que tendría unos días bastante atareados. En el fondo estaba triste, no solo había dejado de ir a la universidad al igual que Ari y Diego, ahora tampoco podría asistir a diario a la fundación y sentía que estaba abandonado a los niños con los que se había encariñado; sabía que era lo mejor para todos, que era parte de su responsabilidad mantener a niños y padres a salvo pero no dejaba de ser algo triste para él.

Por la noche cenaron con Eduardo y Arquímedes mientras planeaban qué acciones tomar, Temo sugirió que podrían quedarse los cuatro en un mismo departamento por el tiempo necesario, pero Eduardo no aceptó, no solo porque no quería afectar la rutina del pequeño Arqui más de lo necesario sino porque sabía que los chicos necesitarían su intimidad y espacio, sobre todo porque ambos tenían que trabajar y estudiar y hacerlo con un niño pequeño que seguramente terminaría aburrido en casa no sería fácil. Finalmente decidieron un plan de seguridad para poder cruzar la privada de un departamento a otro y de esa forma pasar tiempo junto sin exponerse a ningún contagio.

❣❣❣

Al principio todo había marchado bien, Temo dedicó su día a trabajar y Ari continuó con sus clases y trabajos, cocinaron juntos, vieron películas y el primer fin de semana en casa resultó ser encantador, sus actividades diarias solían tenerlos ocupados y no siempre podían disfrutar de solo estar en pijama, comer, conversar despreocupados y obviamente tener mucho sexo, en todos los rincones del departamento, incluso en los que nunca habían probado antes como la mesa del comedor. Cosa que no volverían a hacer porque resultó ser demasiado incómodo.

El lunes llegó y con él ambos tuvieron que comenzar una nueva rutina. Ambos tenían que atender sus respectivas clases y además Temo tenía muchos pendientes que atender del trabajo. Aristóteles se ofreció para cocinar ese día y su novio se lo agradeció. Mientras el rizado estaba en la cocina podía observar a su novio, que se había colocado su audífono para llamadas, caminando por la sala con el rostro concentrado, haciéndolo lucir mayor y tan atractivo, Temo hablaba con firmeza haciendo que su voz sonara autoritaria y firme. Era una versión de Temo que Aristóteles no había podido disfrutar antes y estaba descubriendo que le encantaba. Cuando Cuauthémoc terminó con su tercera reunión de aquella mañana Ari tenía una erección insoportable, así que dejando lo que estaba cocinando a la mitad caminó con pasos apresurados hasta su novio quitándole el audífono bluethooth de forma brusca para luego comenzar a mordisquear la oreja del castaño y restregarse contra su cuerpo descaradamente. Temo se sorprendió un segundo, pero al sentir la erección de Ari rozando sus muslos simplemente se dejó llevar.

Nadie que los hubiera visto en ese momento podría pensar que hubo una época en que la cercanía los ponía tan nerviosos que no podían ni besarse, porque la forma en que estaban besándose era claramente indecente, los labios de Aristóteles viajaban descoordinadamente de la boca al mentón de Temo y la lengua del castaño estaba concentrada en comerse las orejas y el cuello de su novio, ambos seguramente terminarían llenos de marcas y mordidas pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba nada en ese momento.

Ari abrazó fuerte a Temo y con una rápida maniobra de sus piernas logró que las rodillas del menor se flexionaran y ambos terminaron cayendo suavemente sobre el piso, rodó apoyando su espalda sobre la alfombra y ayudando a Temo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, sus erecciones se rozaban por encima de la ropa y ambos soltaron obscenos quejidos por la fricción que estaban haciendo, errática y descoordinada pero tremendamente placentera. Temo lo jaló hacía él y le quitó la camiseta rápido haciendo que los rizos de Aristóteles se disparan en todas direcciones, a Temo le encantaba esa visión de su novio antes del sexo, despeinado, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada. Ari lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas y volvió a devorarle la boca. Pronto ambos estaban solo en ropa interior y Ari tenía las manos metidas en los boxers del castaño acariciando su culo, apretándolo y logrando que Temo se retorciera entre sus brazos, le dio una sonora palmada y lo miró fijamente, Temo entendió lo que su novio quería y rápidamente se puso de pie para ir con pasos ligeros hasta el cuarto en busca de lubricante y condones. Cuando regresó Ari lo jaló de la mano haciéndolo caer sobre él.

—Podríamos ir a la cama —susurró Temo mientras acariciaba el pene de su novio haciendo una deliciosa presión sabiendo que eso volvería loco a Aristóteles que pasó de morderse los labios a abalanzarse sobre el cuello de Temo, lengua, saliva y dientes, todo el mismo tiempo de forma salvaje. Definitivamente tendría enormes chupetones al día siguiente.

—Aquí... me gusta —respondió Ari con la voz entre cortada, de un movimiento rápido sacó la mano de Temo de su polla, si seguía con eso iba a correrse antes de tiempo.

Rodaron sobre sí mismos logrando que sea Temo quién quedó tumbado sobre el piso dejándose hacer por las caricias de su novio, Aristóteles siguió con su desenfreno de lengua y dientes por todo el pecho del menor que se limitaba a gemir y disfrutar, el talento que tenía Aris para hacerlo perder la compostura era algo que no dejaba de sorprender a Temo, que en ese preciso momento soltó un grito placentero y arqueó la espalda, sentir los calientes labios de Ari comiéndose toda la extensión de su polla siempre lo volvía loco. Arí lame y chupa de una manera que debería ser ilegal mientras sus largos dedos de pianista jugueteaban con la entrada de Temo que en ese momento se había convertido en una masita de gemidos y jadeos, sus manos se enredaban entre los rizos de su novio, despeinándolo aún más si es que era posible. Otra sonora palmada, esta vez en los muslos blancos del menor, lo hace entender las intenciones del rizado y Temo giró sobre sí mismo quedando de rodillas, dejó caer su pecho sobre la alfombra elevando de esa manera su bonito trasero mientras que Aristóteles se estiraba por uno de los cojines de los sillones para colocarlos debajo del culo de su novio para darle más comodidad. La vista de Temo así, tan expuesto ante él siempre lo hacía llegar al límite, se relamió los labios como quien está frente a un delicioso platillo y le dio un par de palmaditas dejando enrojecidas las nalgas del castaño, sabía que era algo que Temo disfrutaba, su pequeño degenerado. Ari se tomó su tiempo para abrir el condón con calma y colocárselo mientras que Temo estaba ansioso por volver a sentir las manos de Ari recorriéndolo, con descaro meneó provocativamente su respingado culito haciendo que a Aristóteles se le cayera el frasco de lubricante de las manos.

—Dios, Temo... vas a matarme un día —le susurró dejándose caer sobre la espalda del castaño y mordiendo su cuello posesivamente.

Temo dejó salir una risita que terminó en un lánguido gemido cuando los labios de Aristóteles comenzaron a viajar por su espalda y sus manos recorrieron su pecho jugando con sus pezones dolorosamente.

—Ari... Ari

Aristóteles sonrió y continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a su objetivo, mordió con placer el culo de Temo y recogió el frasco que antes se había caído para comenzar a estimular la rosada entrada de su chico, un dedo, dos y Temo ya era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, sabía que ninguno de los dos duraría mucho si seguía alargando la espera así que ansioso sujetó las caderas del castaño y entró en él con más brusquedad de la que quería arrancándole un grito que rozaba lo obsceno a Cuauthémoc. Las embestidas que comenzaron rítmicas pronto se volvieron erráticas, Aristóteles aprovechaba la ventaja de la diferencia de tamaño para cubrir por completo a Temo con su cuerpo, golpeando en cada embestida su próstata de manera que el castaño se limitaba a temblar y balbucear palabras que Ari no podía entender, su mano derecha bajó hasta el pene de Temo, lo sintió cubierto de pre seminal y comenzó a estimularlo lo suficiente como para llevarlo a la locura haciendo que las paredes de Temo apretaran deliciosamente alrededor de su erección, Aristóteles sentía su orgasmo inevitablemente cerca y entonces apretó el pene de Temo muy cerca del glande evitando que el menor pudiera correrse mientras él eyaculaba dentro de su novio.

Las rodillas de Temo se rindieron y dejaron caer su cuerpo por completo sobre el piso, Ari intentaba calmar un poco su respiración mientras mordisqueaba el cuello y hombro del castaño, con cuidado salió del cuerpo de Temo y lo ayudó a girarse antes de regalarle una sonrisa lasciva y bajar hasta la dolorosa erección del menor y meterla por completo en su boca. No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo de parte del rizado porque Temo estaba al borde del abismo, sintió las venas de la polla de Temo tensarse y lo sacó de su boca estimulándolo con sus manos, dando lengüetazos sobre el glande como si de un caramelo se tratara y entonces Temo se corrió, fuerte y directo en la cara de Ari que saboreaba el semen que chorreaba por sus mejillas, labios y mentón.

El pecho de Temo subía y bajaba intentando calmar su respiración mientras que Ari limpiándose descaradamente con los dedos se tumbaba a su lado.

—Eres un completo pervertido Aristóteles Córcega —dijo Temo mirándolo con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

—Todo te lo debo a ti, mi Temo.

❣❣❣

Los siguientes dos días fueron un desenfreno total de sexo al despertar, en la ducha, una mamada antes del almuerzo y una sesión de eróticos besos por la tarde, a Aristóteles realmente le ponía ver a Temo en su faceta profesional y Temo simplemente se dejaba hacer y disfrutarlo. Hasta que el trabajo y las clases comenzar a acumularse y ambos fueron arrastrados a la realidad por las responsabilidades que ya no podían dejar de lado.

Entonces fue que comenzaron los pequeños roces propios de la convivencia por veinticuatro horas al día sin poner un pie en la calle. Ambos conocían los defectos del otro y sus manías y ya después de tanto habían logrado encontrar un agradable equilibrio, claro que eso les había costado sus buenas peleas en el pasado, pero era asunto superado, o eso creían, la verdad era que simplemente era llevadero porque cada uno tenía horarios y responsabilidades diferentes, pero convivir en esas circunstancias hizo que a Temo le volviera a molestar ver el cesto de ropa sucia tan lleno que no entraba un calcetín más y que Aristóteles no soportara querer tomar un descanso en la cama y encontrar ahí una toalla mojada, sin contar que Temo había invadido cada rincón de la casa con sus documentos de trabajo, era como si el pequeño no pudiera simplemente sentarse a trabajar y ya, paseaba mientras anotaba cosas, mientras hablaba por teléfono o hacía video llamadas. Aristóteles prefería encerrarse en su habitación hasta que el menor recogiera el tiradero que creaba.

Les tomó rememorar sus viejas discusiones y un par de días encontrar un nuevo equilibrio, finalmente ambos intentaban solucionar cualquier rencilla siempre antes de dormir y fuera de la cama, era una de las reglas de Temo, nunca irse a dormir peleados y no discutir en la cama, eso a Aristóteles siempre le había parecido algo extraño pero sin duda les funcionaba.

El fin de semana estuvo lleno de video llamadas eternas con sus amigos y familia. Temo, como nunca antes estaba sintiendo la distancia entre su padre y sus hermanos, antes simplemente tomaba _la burra_ y regresaba a casa con sus hermanos mayores o volvían a Oaxaca, ahora la distancia le escocía en el pecho y lo angustiaba. Pero ahí estaba Ari, su Tahi para sostener su mano y recordarle que estaba en su hogar, que estaban juntos y todo estaría bien.

El domingo por la noche Aristóteles llamó a Eduardo para avisarle que iría un momento a verlos, pero Eduardo le dijo que no sería posible, Ari estaba desconcertado cuando su padrastro le informó que su plan de visitarse a ciertas horas ya no podría continuar. El padre de un compañerito de la escuela de Arquímedes había sido contagiado y era muy posible que el niño presentara síntomas en los siguientes días, considerando que Arqui tenía poco sin ir a la escuela la posibilidad de que también estuviera contagiado estaba latente, al igual que los demás niños de su aula. Aristóteles estaba aterrado y Eduardo intentó calmarlo y hacerlo entender que tenían todo bajo control, dentro de lo posible y que sólo les quedaba esperar y mantenerse distanciados para no complicar las cosas.

Aristóteles tuvo insomnio esa noche, se dejó atrapar por la ansiedad, no había visto a su hermano en toda la semana y la noticia que Eduardo le había dado lo tenía nervioso. Temo se levantó en silencio y le preparó un té para intentar calmarlo, le partía el corazón ver a su novio, siempre firme y protector ser presa del miedo, en su adolescencia Aristóteles había tomado más responsabilidades de las que cualquier chiquillo de quince años debía tener, se hizo cargo de la economía de su familia y sabía lidiar bien con la presión y los problemas y eso era algo que Temo siempre había admirado de él, sin embargo, el haber perdido a su madre tan inesperadamente había dejado secuelas en su novio, haciendo que en ocasiones se dejara consumir por los nervios y la angustia cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con su pequeño hermanito, o con Temo. Ari era un ser protector por naturaleza; Arqui y Temo eran su mayor tesoro.

Temo le platicó de cosas sin importancia para distraerlo mientras Ari bebía su té caliente. Temo también estaba preocupado pero le tocaba ser fuerte para su novio. Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco y ese encierro les estaba afectando a todos.

Se recostaron sobre la cama y Temo acunó a Aristóteles, le encantaba dormir hecho una bolita sobre su pecho enredando sus piernas, las manos de Ari acariciaban a Temo tímidamente sobre su camiseta de pijama y Temo lo apretó más contra él, dándole tiernos besos sobre el cabello y en la frente. Ari subió la mirada y Temo pudo ver la confusión y el miedo en ellos. Su novio era un artista, lleno de sensibilidad y eso a veces le jugaba en contra.

—Todo va a estar bien Tahi —le susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

—Si tú estás conmigo, seguro que sí —le respondió Ari escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Temo.

—Siempre vas a ser mi corazón —contestó Temo besándole la frente con una devoción infinita. Temo no sabía si se podía amar más de lo que él amaba a ese hombre, pero cada día se respondía que sí, que era posible porque cada día lo amaba más y más.

❣❣❣

La segunda semana en casa comenzó y Ari no paraba de comer. Temo tenía migraña constantemente, no había podido dejar de trabajar y organizar mil cosas. A diferencia de la semana anterior las sesiones de sexo desenfrenado habían quedado atrás, Ari estaba lleno de trabajos de la universidad y sus clases de música. Estaba aprendiendo a leer y escribir partituras, composición y canto. Pronto acabaría el semestre en la universidad y tendría más tiempo libre. Pero por el momento el oaxaqueño estaba dando todo de sí para cumplir con todos sus maestros.

Ari llevaba todo el día en el teclado, por la mañana Temo se había ofrecido para cocinar, lo hizo con gusto, disfrutando de la voz de su novio mientras estaba en una de sus clases. Sin embargo, a las seis de la tarde Temo estaba convencido de que no quería escuchar _Juegos de Amor_ en buen tiempo. Si Ari volvía cantar ese coro en los próximos minutos iba a terminar por lanzar el amado teclado de su prometido por el balcón. Cuauthémoc en verdad amaba la voz de Aristóteles pero necesitaba unos minutos de silencio para poder dejar ir su migraña. Cuando finalmente reinó el silencio Temo se acurrucó en la cama en busca de descanso, cerró los ojos y entonces sintió el peso de Ari cayendo a su lado. Abrió sus parpados de golpe y lo vio ahí, lleno de envidiable vitalidad con la tira del teclado cruzada sobre su pecho.

—Escucha —le dijo y comenzó a tocar y cantar, había hecho una nueva armonía a su vieja canción y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

—Es hermoso Tahi —respondió Temo con una sonrisa sincera cuando lo terminó de escuchar, todo el enojo anterior se había diluido al observar su carita de emoción.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Ari dejando finalmente el teclado a un lado y acomodándose sobre la cama.

—Solo tengo dolor de cabeza, nada más.

—Duerme un rato —le dijo besándolo suavemente—. Voy a preparar mis famosos taquitos de jamón que tanto te gustan para cenar juntos, ¿te late?

—Gracias Ari —respondió Temo cerrando sus ojos. No definitivamente no podía enojarse con su novio, Aristóteles era todo lo bonito y bueno del mundo en una sola persona y Temo se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

❣❣❣

_Aristóteles es lo más bonito del mundo_ se repetía mentalmente Temo al día siguiente para contener su humor calmado y no estallar frente a su novio que nuevamente había estado todo el día como un cascabel detrás de él en busca de atención y de que escuchara cada nuevo párrafo de lo que estaba componiendo. Temo lo amaba, pero iba a volverse loco.

En un descuido de Ari, Temo se escabulló en el viejo cuarto de Diego y cerró la puerta, era tan estúpida la idea de escapar de su novio en el diminuto departamento pero Temo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y estudiar para su examen que era en un par de días. Se tendió sobre la cama que antes ocupaba Diego y por fin pudo leer un poco.

Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no escuchó la puerta abrirse y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Aristóteles cuando éste se sentó en la otra cama de la habitación. Una vez más el teclado lo acompañaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tahi?

—Intento estudiar —respondió Temo sin quitar los ojos del libro.

—¡Error! —dijo Ari divertido quitándole el libro de la manos—. Intentabas, ahora debes escuchar esto.

Ari comenzó a tocar y tararear una melodía que Temo no había escuchado antes, era hermosa, tan diferente a cualquier otra cosa que Ari había creado, pero entre su migraña —sí, nuevamente— y la presión por estudiar no podía disfrutarla como se merecía.

—Es muy linda Tahi —le dijo recuperando su libro.

—¿Verdad que sí? Y eso que no has escuchado nada todavía, Temocles —dijo emocionado y comenzó a cantar haciendo que su voz llenara todo el cuarto.

—Ari —llamó su atención Temo pero no se dejaba escuchar entre el sonido del teclado y la tonada de su novio—. Ari ahora no, necesito estudiar. —Temo se llevó las manos a la cabeza en una señal de frustración que claramente su novio no vio porque tenía la mirada fija en el piano y estaba absorbido en la melodía que estaba creando. —¡Aristóteles ya basta! —gritó Temo con el rostro enrojecido por el coraje.

—¿Qué te pasa Cuauthémoc? —preguntó sorprendido por la interrupción tan abrupta de su novio.

—Llevas todo el maldito día cantando y tocando el jodido teclado. Ya no lo soporto.

Aristóteles lo miró achicando los ojos, Temo pudo observar cómo los labios de Ari se apretaban volviéndose una fina línea y todo su rostro se contraía dolido. De un salto se paró de la cama y a paso rápido llegó a la puerta sosteniendo con sus manos fuertemente el teclado, una vez que salió azotó la puerta con demasiada fuerza haciendo retumbar las paredes del departamento. Temo se había arrepentido de inmediato de las palabras que salieron de su boca, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y decidió permanecer ahí hasta que ambos se calmaran. Él se sentía a punto de estallar y sabía que si intentaba arreglar algo en ese momento todo se volverá peor. Decidió volver a concentrarse en su lectura pero le resultó imposible, se lanzó boca abajo sobre la cama hundiendo la cabeza en el colchón, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y ahora debía sumarle el nudo que sentía en el estómago.

Temo se despertó media hora después bastante desorientado. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido en ese cuarto, pero al menos la migraña se había ido, entonces recordó la pelea con Aristóteles y se sintió invadido por la culpa. Con pasos tímidos salió de la habitación en busca de su novio y lo encontró sentado en el comedor comiendo un sándwich con los audífonos puestos mirando algo en su celular. Tenía el rostro aún tenso y los ojitos algo enrojecidos. Cuauthémoc se sintió el peor ser humano del mundo.

—Ari —susurró tocando ligeramente el hombro del rizado que volteó a mirarlo serio sacándose los audífonos bruscamente—. Arí, yo...

—¿Qué? Sólo estoy comiendo algo o acaso mi presencia aquí también es demasiado ruidosa e interrumpe tus múltiples ocupaciones, Cuauthémoc.

—No digas eso Tahi, no es así.

—Entonces explícame, Temo, porque eso es lo que entendí.

—Lo siento, estoy muy estresado y me desquité contigo, no debí hacerlo.

—Yo también lo estoy y no ando gritándote por eso —dijo Aristóteles haciendo un tierno puchero involuntario.

—Claro que lo se amor, de verdad, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy —dijo Temo poniéndose de cuclillas junto a él tomándolo de la manos—. Perdóname. Amo escucharte cantar, amo que seas tan talentoso, estoy orgulloso de ti, Tahi, soy un tarado. Perdón.

—Bueno, sí estás bien menso —respondió Ari sonriendo ligeramente—. Pero no me gusta estar enojado contigo.

Temo sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo y rodeo a Ari con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en su regazo. Ese encierro los estaba poniendo al límite y estaba probando la paciencia de ambos de maneras que nunca habían experimentado.

❣❣❣

Pasaron los días y Arqui ni Eduardo mostraron ningún síntoma, lo que tranquilizó un poco a los chicos. Era triste para Ari ver a su hermanito por video llamada, sobre todo porque el pequeño, si bien entendía lo que sucedía por momentos se ponía triste y terco en que quería salir a jugar con sus hermanos mayores, Eduardo tenía mucha paciencia con él, entendía que el niño experimentara cierta sensación de abandono al sacarlo de su rutina tan bruscamente. Así que esa tarde, en la que Arqui no había parado de llorar decidieron darle un poco de tranquilidad al pequeño. Eduardo lo llevó al patio de la privada hasta la altura del departamento de Temo y Ari que lo esperaban en el balcón. Arquímedes se veía muy gracioso con sus rulos despeinados y su tapabocas de Spiderman. Le habían explicado que no podían entrar pero al menos podían verse en persona por un momento. Arqui era todo emoción y risas y Aristóteles hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no soltarse a llorar y bajar corriendo a abrazar a su hermano pequeño; Temo lo notó de inmediato y entrelazó sus manos apretando firme el agarre, demostrándole que estaba ahí. Ari le dio un beso en la mejilla mirándolo con ojos llenos de amor y agradecimiento y volvió la atención a su hermanito que en ese momento hablaba a gritos contándole que extrañaba ir a la escuela y que ya quería volver a salir a jugar. Estuvieron hablando un poco más y le prometieron a Arqui que si se portaba bien y obedecía a su papá repetirían la visita en unos días.

❣❣❣

Temo se acostó tarde, se había desvelado conversando con su Papancho, luego recibió un mensaje de Mateo, tendrían que tener una reunión al día siguiente por trabajo. Cuando por fin iba a acostarse Diego lo llamó y lo tuvo más de media hora en el teléfono lamentándose porque no había podido ver a Mateo desde hacía casi dos semanas. Diego hizo gala de todo su dramatismo para contarle a detalle cómo había discutido con Soledad cuando lo descubrió queriendo salir a buscar a su novio, —quien no tenía ni idea de sus planes, sobre todo porque Diego nunca lo visitaba, Mateo aún vivía con sus padres y no había que explicar el motivo por el que Diego era un desconocido para ellos— Diego había alegado que era mayor de edad, que sabía lo que hacía, que iría en su auto y tomando todas las precauciones, pero Soledad, que hacía mucho había dejado de ser una mujer que ocultaba su voz, había sido enfática y clara, Diego sería muy mayor de edad pero seguía dependiendo económicamente de su madre así que más le valía quedarse donde estaba si no quería terminar castigado.

—Castigado, Cuauthémoc, ¿puedes creerlo? —le dijo la dramática voz de Diego y Temo no pudo más que soltar una carcajada que hizo saltar a Ari sobre la cama donde ya se había quedado dormido hacía buen rato.

❣❣❣

Aristóteles buscaba una y otras vez entre sus papeles la hoja donde había anotado los acordes de su nueva canción, tenía que pasarlos en limpio para poder corregirlos y su clase de composición comenzaba en menos de una hora.

—Temo, Temochas —gritó desde el cuarto donde estaba poniendo todo de cabeza en busca de la hoja— ¿No has visto una hoja de tu cuaderno con un pentagrama?

Temo no le contestó y Ari salió a paso rápido en busca de su novio, Temo estaba, para variar con el insufrible audífono hablando seriamente, Aristóteles comenzaba a odiar ese estúpido aparato, cada vez que Temo se lo ponía y entraba en modo futuro activista sacaba una faceta que inicialmente le había encantado pero ya no le agradaba del todo, el Temo que él conocía era ordenado y perfeccionista y ahora tenía un regadero de papeles sobre la mesa del comedor, tipeaba apresurado en su laptop mientras hablaba por el auricular tan rápido que a veces las palabras se trababan. Suspiró, luego tendría que tener una conversación con él, se acercó y golpeó hombro de Temo tratando de llamar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa Ari?, estoy ocupado —le dijo tapando el micrófono con su mano.

—Estoy buscando mi tarea.

—No la he visto.

—Estaba en una hoja que arranque de uno de tus cuadernos.

—No lo sé amor, seguro... sí, disculpa Roxana, hubo una interferencia —dijo retomando la atención a la llamada y con la mano indicándole a Ari que esperara—, sí me estabas diciendo del presupuesto para el próximo mes.

—Cuauthémoc —gritó Aristóteles enojado.

—Roxana, discúlpame un momento —dijo Temo sacándose el audífono y mirándolo serio—. No tengo la menor idea de dónde está lo que sea que busques, Aristóteles, deberías dejar de tirar tus cosas por cualquier lado. Ahora déjame trabajar.

Ari rodó los ojos furioso y comenzó a rebuscar entre todo el tiradero que reinaba la mesa, Temo se recolocó el audífono y jaló los papeles que necesitaba bastante furioso haciéndole gestos a su novio para que dejara sus cosas. Aristóteles lo ignoro y continúo buscando sin éxito. Luego siguió por los sillones e incluso en el cuarto que no usaban. Usualmente no le pasaban esas cosas, anotaba todo en un bonito block que le había regalado Temo por su aniversario, pero la inspiración había llegado de madrugada y en el apuro había arrancado una hoja del cuaderno de Temo para no entrar a la habitación y despertarlo. Miró la hora frustrado y decidió hablar con su profesor y cancelar la clase, no solo por la falta de la tarea sino porque ya no estaba para nada de humor. Reprogramaron la fecha y luego Ari se encerró en su cuarto enojado, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan superado por aquellos sentimientos negativos. El pequeño escritorio de su habitación también era un desastre de anotaciones, presupuestos, las llaves de Temo, sus tareas de la universidad.

Definitivamente era como si hubieran cambiado a Temo por un desastre andante y él se sentía desplazado, no solo porque ya habían discutido a causa de sus actividades, sino que Temo había acaparado casi todo el departamento y aun así se enojaba cuando él tenía que tocar el piano o cantar. El departamento era de ambos y tenía tanto derecho como Temo a usarlo y dejar sus cosas donde quisiera. Sintiendo una fuerte necesidad de escapar y alejarse se cambió los pants por unos jeans, agarró su chamarra, su cartera y llaves, si seguía en el departamento un día más iba a volverse loco.

Salió a paso rápido y noto que Temo continuaba en el mismo lugar hablando mientras anotaba cosas y no lo vio salir. Aprovechando la distracción Ari tomo aire y salió del departamento por primera vez después de todos esos días. No tenía idea de a dónde iría y poco le importó en ese momento si era peligroso o no, caminaría por las calles hasta que le dieran ganas de volver y no hablaría con nadie, de todas formas no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Cuando sintió el portazo Temo volteó rápido y al no ver a nadie se puso de pie buscando a su novio, al no encontrarlo una mezcla de miedo y enojo se apoderó de él, como pudo corto la llamada programando una nueva cita con la secretaria del proveedor de alimentos de la fundación para la siguiente semana en que le entregarían el nuevo presupuesto que habían trabajado.

Frustrado Temo llamó a Ari pero el teléfono lo mando al buzón. Estaba enojado, después de todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que habían hecho para mantenerse en casa y a salvo de cualquier consecuencia se había ido al diablo, sabía que la convivencia en esas circunstancias estaba resultando un tanto caótica pero el hecho de que Aristóteles sólo mandara todo por el caño en uno de sus arrebatos le daba mucha rabia. Por un momento pensó en llamar a Eduardo y preguntarle si Ari estaba con ellos, pero luego pensó que si no estaba Eduardo no solo se iba a preocupar sino que también se enojaría con ellos y seguramente luego tendrían a todos los _adultos_ regañándolos porque continuaban tratándolos como adolescentes a pesar de que llevaban ya casi un año viviendo completamente solos. Claro que al actuar como lo venían haciendo probablemente les estaban dando la razón para que los trataran de esa forma, estaban comportándose como un par de chamacos necios.

Con la esperanza de que al menos Aristóteles fuese lo suficientemente cauteloso en su arriesgado paseo Temo comenzó a ordenar un poco las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa, definitivamente extrañaba su oficina donde todo tenía un lugar y podía pasear mientras trabajaba, caminar lo ayudaba a pensar, le gustaba comer golosinas mientras estaba en la computadora y tener amplitud, todo era un desorden desde que había trasladado su oficina a casa. Se sentía cansado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba a cargo de la fundación Polita jamás había tenido que hacer tantas llamadas, atendido mil reuniones ni enviado tal cantidad de correos. Temo se sentía realmente estresado.

Ordenó todos sus documentos, revisó su agenda y decidió que ya no trabajaría por el resto del día, cocinaría algo para cuando Ari volviera y quizás así reconciliarse. Temo estaba preocupado, ellos nunca peleaban de esa forma y de pronto no pasaban muchos días sin que quisieran arrancarse los ojos. Desocupó la mesa guardando todas sus cosas y cuando levantó la portátil para llevarla a su escritorio la hoja con los garabatos de Aristóteles que Temo suponía eran notas musicales cayó al piso, había estado debajo de su laptop todo ese tiempo. Temo se sintió mal, no había prestado atención a nada y solo se había instalado en el comedor muy temprano por la mañana.

Limpió y cocinó esperando que su novio regresara o por lo menos encendiera su móvil pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió. Angustiado salió al balconcito del departamento esperando ver a su novio regresar. Los minutos pasaban y seguía sin haber rastro de Aristóteles y Temo ya estaba más que angustiado. Conocía muy bien como era el comportamiento de aquel virus y cuando habían necesitado comprar algunas cosas había preferido ser él quien saliera porque Aristóteles se sentía muy abrumado con las nuevas normas del mundo actual, Aris siempre ha sido protector con los suyos sin embargo Temo sabía que las situaciones de mucho estrés desestabilizaban a su novio y ya había tenido bastante con el susto que se habían dado por Arquímedes; después de aquella noche de insomnio y nervios Temo intentaba mantener a Ari lejos de las noticias y de todo lo que pudiera terminar por incrementar su zozobra. Definitivamente estaba considerando sugerirle a su prometido que buscara un nuevo psicólogo, la muerte de su madre había dejado secuelas en su comportamiento y ya no tenían a Octavio a su disposición cuando lo necesitaban.

Pasaron algunas horas y Temo ya sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el pecho cerrársele por la inquietud de no saber nada de Aristóteles, no se había movido del balcón del departamento esperando verlo aparecer. Había llamado a Diego y a Mateo pero ninguno sabía nada de él, Carlota se había ido meses atrás a Londres a estudiar y Thiago estaba en Miami con su familia. A Temo no se le ocurría nadie más de confianza con quién Ari pudiera estar. Estaba a punto de llamar a Eduardo, ya no le importaba si terminaban siendo regañados como niños pequeños cuando vio a Aristóteles caminando hacia la reja de la privada, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y el rostro más calmado que lo que lucía por la mañana. Sansón le abrió la reja al verlo y lo saludó amigablemente. Aris caminó con calma hacia su departamento. Temo finalmente sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Se quedó en el balcón para darle tiempo a Aristóteles de entrar y asearse. Lo escuchó pasar de frente al baño y luego a su cuarto, quince minutos después Aris con el pijama puesto y el cabello mojado le dio el alcance en el balcón.

—Lo siento, sé que no debí salir, pero te juro que fui cuidadoso y no hable con nadie ni toque nada. Solo caminé por el parque.

—Está bien, pero no lo hagas de nuevo, por favor Tahi —dijo Temo bajito y con la voz cortada.

—Lo prometo. Lo siento, de verdad.

Temo sonrió tímido y sacó la hoja que había causado todo ese embrollo de su bolsillo.

—Soy yo el que lo siente. Encontré tu tarea debajo de mi laptop. No la vi cuando me senté a trabajar.

Ari la tomó como si fuese su bien más preciado y suspiró aliviado. —Pensé que la habías tirado a la basura.

—Jamás haría eso Aristóteles.

—Lo sé, no digo que intencionalmente, quizás solo no te habías dado cuenta, tienes todo hecho un desastre Temo, ya ni siquiera tengo espacio donde poner mis cosas.

—Soy el peor novio —dijo Temo bajito y las lágrimas que llevaba toda la tarde conteniendo cayeron de sus ojos.

—Temístocles, no. No lo eres, pero debemos hacer algo para dejar de pelearnos.

—Sé que no he sido un buen novio, ni un buen roomie, pero es que son demasiadas responsabilidades Tahi, en la oficina tengo gente que se encarga de muchas cosas pero ahora tengo que verlo todo yo solo.

—Entiendo eso, pero necesito espacio para estudiar y tocar el piano sin que termines vuelto loco. Detesto ver el comedor lleno de cosas y cuando te pones el audífono para hablar, neta que te vuelves bien insoportable Temo.

—Tienes razón, sé que he sido desconsiderado contigo, prometo que vamos a solucionarlo.

—Sé que lo haremos —le dice Ari acercándose y abrazándolo fuerte.

Temo lo envolvió en sus brazos y lloró, por cansancio, frustración y hasta miedo, el miedo que había experimentado al no saber nada de Aristóteles.

Cenaron con tranquilidad y a Ari le alegró encontrar la casa con menos papeles de los que había por la mañana. Finalmente acordaron habilitar el cuarto de Diego y Carlota como oficina temporal para Temo, así podría tener silencio y tranquilidad, Aristóteles estudiaría en su habitación y cada uno tendría su espacio comprometiéndose a dejar la sala y el comedor como área libre de trabajo donde podrían disfrutar de su tiempo de ocio. Ambos se sintieron bastante tontos por no haber logrado organizarse antes y haber tenido que terminar muy enojados para recién hacerlo.

❣❣❣

Los días transcurrían, algunos buenos y otros un tanto pesados, al menos ya no habían tenido problemas con sus actividades diarias y habían logrado un bonito equilibrio, finalmente. Los exámenes se acercaban y las noticias no mejoraban, Temo no tenía idea de hasta cuándo serían capaces de mantenerse en casa, por el momento habían optado por prescindir de las salidas por el mandado y pedían todo por delivery. Las cortas visitas a distancia de Eduardo y Arqui eran el deleite de ambos, el niño no había sido contagiado y el pobre Eduardo estaba invirtiendo todo su tiempo en mantenerlo ocupado y entretenido en casa.

Aristóteles había terminado de componer su nueva canción y estaba pensando improvisar un estudio, como en sus días en Oaxaca, para grabar una versión y subirla a sus redes, estaba muy entusiasmado, si lograba venderla seguramente sacaría buen dinero para ayudar a Eduardo con lo que necesitara para su hermanito. Temo, por otro lado estaba agotado, había tenido muchos trabajos de la universidad que presentar. Una reunión larga y tediosa con el equipo de la profesora Elsa para organizar sus próximas actividades que serían todas por video conferencia y finalmente seguía intentando que la fundación se mantuviera a flote y no estaba siendo fácil.

Ari salió de su habitación en busca de algo de beber y encontró a Temo sentado en el sofá con carita de abrumado, le daba pena pero últimamente era el gesto común que lucía su novio.

—Tahi... ¿estás bien?

—Estoy preocupado, amor —Aristóteles se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano dándole un tierno beso sobre sus nudillos en señal de apoyo—. Hemos perdido a tres patrocinadores en la fundación, entiendo que no puedan seguir apoyando porque han detenido sus labores por unos meses, pero afecta mucho el presupuesto y tenemos varias familias acogidas en la fundación, no podemos dejarlos sin suministros y exponer a los niños.

—¿Y ya hablaste con Pepe?

—No, aun no, es que no puedo pedirle más dinero a la empresa, ya nos dan más que suficiente. Mateo dijo que deberíamos buscar alternativas para recaudar fondos o tal vez ver de reinstalar a las familias en otro lugar hasta que las cosas mejoren y volvamos a estar operativos —le contó Temo afligido—. Pero no me parece bien, Tahi, no podemos dejar a todos sin el apoyo que les bridamos, ellos creen en mí.

Aristóteles se quedó pensativo, desde que su prometido había afrontado la responsabilidad de dirigir la fundación para madres y padres solteros que llevaba el nombre de su madre se había comprometido por completo, y no era de extrañar, Temo nunca hacía nada a medias. Pancho estaba muy orgulloso del desempeño que el menor de los López Torres había demostrado a lo largo de ese año. Ari también estaba orgulloso, claro que sí, él no se había involucrado mucho en el proyecto, agradecía que llevara el nombre de Polita, lo hacía sentir bien, sabía que su madre estaría más que complacida y que si estuviera con ellos sin duda dedicaría su tiempo en ayudar a otras personas, que como ella tuvieron que comenzar de nuevo, pero a él le dolía pensar en eso, en todo lo que había pasado con su mamá y los inicios de la fundación así que le resultaba más fácil mantenerse al margen lo más posible.

Sin embargo ver la angustia de Temo lo afligía, sabía de todo el corazón que el chico dejaba en cada cosa que hacía para hacer crecer la fundación y el amor que tenía por todos esos niños que estaban bajo su protección. Entonces tuvo una idea y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

—La idea de Mateo es buena, Tahi —le dijo a Temo con mil ideas llegando a su cabeza.

—Sí pero es difícil de organizar, además no se me ocurre qué podemos ofrecer para que la gente se interese.

—Yo puedo ayudar. ¿Viste que muchos están haciendo conciertos en vivo para recaudar fondos? Puedo intentarlo, digo, sé que no soy Ricky Martin ni Morat, pero seguro que mis seguidores quieren colaborar.

—¿De verdad Aristóteles?

—Claro, es más, podemos decirle a Thiago y hacemos algo juntos, él tiene muchos más seguidores que yo, incluso Diego nos puede ayudar y conseguimos que algunos youtubers que conocemos se unan. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me encanta Tahi, es una idea fantástica Aristóteles Córcega —le contestó Temo abrazándolo y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

❣❣❣

Cuauthémoc se metió de cabeza a organizar el evento que recaudaría fondos para la fundación, a Mateo le había parecido también una buena idea y no dejaba de decirles que finalmente le veía una utilidad a Aristóteles y Thiago, obviamente con la ironía sardónica que lo caracterizaba y la confianza que le daba saber que así de extraña era su relación con sus amigos. Diego estaba feliz por tener algo que hacer desde casa porque estaba volviéndose completamente loco de aburrimiento y Aristóteles se había dedicado a ensayar, decidió que pondría en venta su nueva canción y donaría lo recaudado a la fundación, después de todo era en memoria de su madre y sentía que era lo correcto. Thiago y él habían pasado mucho tiempo ensayando porque harían un duo y todo saldría fantástico.

Pero como no todo es perfecto, mientras Ari y los demás estaban en un subidón de adrenalina, Temo cada día parecía más cansado y abrumado, y es que además de organizar el En Vivo, tenía que hacer varios trabajos de la universidad que se le habían acumulado y atender el lado administrativo de la fundación. Aristóteles jamás lo había visto exigirse de esa manera pero simplemente Temo no entendía palabras y siempre aseguraba tener todo bajo control.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Aristóteles despertó porque sentía su vejiga a punto de reventar, no debió beberse ese refresco antes de dormir, soñoliento se removió en la cama y notó que estaba solo, el lado de Temo ni siquiera había sido destendido. Corrió al baño y una vez que se sintió aliviado salió en busca de Temo. Lo encontró en su estudio escribiendo en su laptop, una taza de café a un lado y el cabello completamente desordenado.

—Temochas, ¿sigues estudiando? —preguntó preocupado.

Temo saltó sobre su asiento, la voz de Ari lo había tomado desprevenido. Su cabeza no estaba funcionando como debería, llevaba varios cafés encima y los ojos le ardían severamente.

—Tengo que terminar esto Ari, pero ya voy a la cama.

—No manches Cuauthémoc, son más de las cuatro de la madrugada. Tienes los ojos que te van a reventar. Neta.

—No es para tanto, te prometo que voy en un ratito.

—Nada de eso, te vienes a dormir ahora, mañana estarás más fresco y podrás terminar lo que sea que hagas.

—No puedo, tengo una reunión de trabajo con Pepe.

—Tu hermano entenderá —aseguró Ari.

—No, es trabajo, no me gusta hacer excepciones porque es mi hermano.

—Mira que eres terco Temístocles —suspiró Aristóteles vencido.

—Ay sí, mira quién habla Aristocles —bromeo Temo aligerando el momento—. Media hora amor, ya estoy por terminar.

Aris asintió y lo beso en la cabeza aspirando su aroma antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Ya hablaría de sus excesos con él al día siguiente, intentó esperarlo despierto pero al poco tiempo de haberse metido de vuelta entre las mantas se había quedado dormido. Cuando despertó seguía solo en la cama, bufó algo enojado y cogió su celular para ver la hora, eran las siete de la mañana, Temo no había ido a dormir en toda la noche. Decidido a decirle unas cuantas verdades a su novio abandono el calor de la cama para ir a buscarlo. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y entonces todas sus ganas de reprender a su novio se esfumaron. Temo se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado de su laptop que seguramente se había apagado sola en algún momento de la noche, tenía un lapicero entre sus dedos y los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, lucía menor de lo que era y a Ari le dieron muchas ganas de besarlo, luego regañarlo por lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo, eso sin duda. Con calma se acercó y le acarició el cabello.

—Tahi, Tahí —le dijo bajito intentando despertarlo sin que se sobresaltara demasiado—, vamos es hora de ir a la cama.

—Ari —dijo frotándose los ojos que estaban muy irritados—, ya terminé mi trabajo.

—Me alegro mi amor, pero ahora debes dormir en nuestra cama.

Temo se enderezó para ponerse de pie y sintió una punzada en la espalda soltando un ligero quejido —Me duele la espalda ¿Me quede dormido aquí? —Aristóteles asintió mientras lo abrazaba y lo llevaba a su cuarto—, terminé mi tarea y quise descansar un poco los ojos, lo siento Ari

—Está bien mí Temo, no te preocupes por eso, solo descansa.

El cuerpo de Temo cayó pesadamente sobre la cama y casi de inmediato estaba dormido de nuevo, Ari con devoción le quitó los tenis y el pantalón que llevaba para que pudiera descansar cómodamente. Se acurrucó al lado de su novio pero él ya no tenía mucho sueño así que se dedicó a revisar su celular mientras acunaba a Temo que al sentirlo se había recostado sobre su pecho.

❣❣❣

Había dormitado un poco pero Aristóteles ya no logró caer en un sueño profundo y cuando la cama comenzó a molestarse decidió levantarse con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Temo. Lo arropó y le puso una almohada debajo de su brazo, Temo se acomodó abrazando la almohada y soltó un suspiro. Aris sonrió al verlo con el corazón lleno de amor, Temo en ocasiones seguía pareciendo aquel adolescente de quince años que tiró un pastel al piso al conocerlo, Aristóteles deseaba que su novio jamás perdiera aquella inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

Luego de refrescarse en el baño decidió quedarse en pijama un poco más, preparó el desayuno pero prefirió no despertar a Temo, eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana y el chico apenas había tocado la cama alrededor de las siete, necesitaba dormir y a Aristóteles no le interesaba si lo hacía todo el día de ser necesario. Él tenía el día libre, había terminado sus trabajos de la universidad y no tenía clases particulares, por lo que había planeado dedicar el día a repasar el programa para el evento que tenían preparado para la fundación. Cerca de las once de la mañana una llamada de Skype lo sacó de lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendido se apresuró a contestar y el sonriente rostro de su cuñado apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Qué hubo Aristófanes? A huevo, sigues en pijama, con razón el Temochas no me responde, seguro andan ahí de conejitos.

—Hola Pepe —saludó Ari pasando una mano por su cabello—. Tengo día libre, Temo sigue durmiendo.

—Órale, hasta qué hora lo tuviste despierto Aris, te pasas.

—No te pases, ya quisiera —respondió riéndose—, tu hermano se quedó hasta las tantas de la madrugada estudiando, lo encontré dormido sobre su laptop como a las siete de la mañana, recién a esa hora logré que se acueste.

—¿Te cae?

—Y me aplasta, cuñado.

Pepe frunció el ceño cuando escuchó lo que le contaba Aristóteles, ya tenía algunas sospechas de que su hermano menor estaba exigiéndose más de lo que debía pero Temo siempre había sido testarudo y no había querido hacerlo sentir como que lo estaba menospreciando, que sintiera que lo veía como un escuincle todavía. Aunque para él, sus hermanas y tías siempre sería el bebé de la familia.

—Chale Aris, el Temochas siempre se excede en sus deberes, pero nunca así, teníamos una reunión a las nueve y como no logré ubicarlo por eso te llamé —le dijo Pepe dejando notar su preocupación—. Pero, solo ha sido cosa de una noche o de plano a Temo ya se le botó la canica.

Aristóteles suspiró mientras sopesaba si debía contarle a su cuñado lo que pasaba con Temo, de todos los López Torres, Pepe y Ana era con quiénes más química había hecho y era fácil hablar con ellos, claro que nunca había tenido que tener una infidencia con ellos, él y Temo cuidaban mucho su privacidad.

—Pepe, Temo está contento con el evento que haremos para recaudar fondos, pero entre los deberes pendientes de la universidad, ya vamos a tener exámenes, su trabajo con Elsa y la fundación se está pasando bastante. La verdad es que sí me preocupa.

—Pero él siempre ha sido muy organizado.

—Lo sé, pero los dos hemos estado muy tensos.

—Bueno, sí, acá todos están igual —le dice Pepe divertido al ver pasar a uno de sus hijos corriendo por detrás—. Estar todo el día con la sirena y los chamacos en casa es chido pero...

—Estresante por momentos... créeme, lo sabemos —interrumpió Ari sonriendo—. Volviendo a Temo, lo que más lo está volviendo loco es la fundación, incluso Mateo le dijo que debe relajarse y que las cosas se van a acomodar en unas semanas pero él está empeñado en recuperar a los patrocinadores que perdieron y no quiere decirte nada de eso, sé que no debería contarte, pero me preocupa.

—Chamaco pendejo —dijo Pepe bajito—. Le dije que si necesitaban más dinero me dijera, nosotros podemos cubrir el hueco unos meses y organizar algo masivo.

—Pero ya sabes cómo es Temo.

—Y tú ya sabes cómo es tu suegro. Cuando se entere no le va a gustar nadita.

—No mames Pepe, no me eches de cabeza —se quejó Aristóteles.

—Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso mi Aristófanes, yo me encargo de todo y de que no te corten los huevos por andar de chismoso con tu servilleta.

Charlaron un poco más, Ari aprovechó en saludar a sus pequeños sobrinos que insistían en aparecer en la cámara y prometieron hacer una video llamada con toda la familia el fin de semana. No se sentía del todo bien por haberle contado a Pepe, pero lo había hecho porque realmente estaba preocupado, en ese momento, tantos años después comprendió que Temo actuara a sus espaldas con el tema de las colegiaturas, eran acciones nacidas del amor que se tenían, y al igual que él hace años Temo también terminaría por comprenderlo.

❣❣❣

Por la noche ambos estaban cenando frente al televisor mientras veían una película. Temo se había levantado casi a las dos de la tarde, sintiéndose pesado y desorientado. Ari estuvo a su lado para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, se ducharon juntos y comieron algo. Temo se sentía mal por haberse desvelado, pero más por haber perdido su reunión con su hermano a pesar de que Pepe le había asegurado que no tenía importancia y que hablarían al día siguiente.

Aristóteles observaba de reojo a su novio mientras comía su cena, tenía la vista fija en el televisor pero podía notar que su mente estaba en otro lado, quizás sumergido una vez más en sus preocupaciones.

—Si quieres terminando de cenar podemos acostarnos —le dijo Ari rompiendo el silencio y logrando que Temo volteara a mirarlo.

—La verdad no tengo mucho sueño, Tahi.

—Está bien, te lo decía porque pareces distraído.

—Estaba pensando en la fundación, ya sabes.

—Temo, ya en serio, debes comenzar a relajarte. Te estas exigiendo demasiado y como tú mismo dices, este tema recién comienza, si no te tomas un respiro no vas a poder manejarlo después amor.

Temo suspiró vencido, sabía que su novio tenía razón, pero le costaba mucho dar su brazo a torcer y pedir ayuda. Él nunca había sido demasiado orgulloso pero quería demostrarles a todos que no se habían equivocado al dejar tremenda responsabilidad sobre él. La película estaba por terminar cuando el celular de Temo sonó y él contestó con una sonrisa.

—Hola Papancho ¿qué milagro tan tarde?

El sonriente rostro de Pancho apareció en la pantalla, Ari se acercó un poco para verlo y saludarlo antes de desaparecer con los platos a la cocina sintiéndose nervioso.

—Hola Temochas, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien Papancho. Estamos bien los dos.

—Me alegro hijo —le dijo Pancho antes de ponerse un poco serio—, mira mijo, yo quería hablar contigo de algo pero no me vayas a armar el drama Temo.

—¿Qué pasa papá? me estas asustando.

—Es que estos días ya sabes uno está en casa, y no hay mucho que hacer. Entonces pensé en aliviarte un poco la carga y encargarme yo por un tiempo de los temas de la fundación, sirve que te concentras en tus exámenes y en el evento con el Aris y los demás influensecers.

—Influencers Papá —corrigió Temo— y no, es decir no me parece, yo he estado dedicándole mucho tiempo para que me saques de pronto.

—Nadie te está sacando Temo —respondió Pancho intentando no gritar—, pero necesitas un respiro hijo, ¿te has visto las ojeras? No manches, si pareces panda o un alma en pena, no me sorprendería que un día de estos le des un susto a mi yermo.

—Papá, estoy bien. Yo puedo seguir...

—He dicho que no Cuauthémoc —gritó esta vez Pancho—. Cuando acabes el semestre en la universidad hablaremos y retomarás tus actividades, por ahora te me vas a dedicar a estudiar y a descansar. Te pasas Temístocles, lo hago por tu bien.

—¿Me estás castigando o algo así?

—Claro que no, pero estamos preocupados, tu hermano y yo... incluso el Aris. Tómalo como unas vacaciones. Temo esto que pasa es muy preocupante y más para ustedes que todavía están chavitos, ya te dije que siempre van a ser mis pollitos y tengo que cuidarlos.

Temo volteó a ver a Aristóteles que estaba estratégicamente escondido en la cocina y presintió que tenía mucho que ver en la decisión de su papá.

—Papá por favor... podemos llegar a un acuerdo

—No hay nada que acordar Temo, ya lo decidí —le dijo en tono conciliador—. No te sientas mal ni te enojes, pero parte de crecer es aceptar cuando necesitamos ayuda. Es solo por unas semanas.

Temo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, de todas formas sabía que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer a su padre. Se despidió cabizbajo, de pronto se sentía peor. Aristóteles regresó con un vaso de refresco y se lo ofreció a su novio que lo miró acusador.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Le contaste a mi papancho que me quede hasta tarde estudiando.

—No Tahi, yo no he hablado con Pancho.

—No me mientas Aristóteles.

—Que no te miento Tahi.

—¿Entonces? Milagrosamente mi papá supo que estaba atorado de trabajo o cómo.

—Pues él tiene razón, traes ojeras enormes y te vez cansado. Te estas demandando más esfuerzo del que deberías amor y no quiero que te enfermes.

—Sólo intento cumplir con mi trabajo, los niños de la fundación confían en mí.

—Y lo seguirán haciendo Tahi, no porque tomes un respiro para enfocarte entus estudios estás fallando. Además Pancho te dijo que seguiríamos viendo lo del evento, si sale bien podemos hacer otro.

—Será... de todas formas ya escuchaste a mi papancho, ya está decidido... aunque aún sigo pensando que hablaste con él.

—Que no, Temo —insistió Aristóteles—. Hable con Pepe —susurró, no podía mentirle a su novio.

—Aristóteles, eso fue peor que hablar con papá —se quejó Temo pero ya sin ánimos de pelear, se sentía muy cansado.

—Lo siento amor, me llamó en la mañana preocupado porque no le contestabas y una cosa llevó a otra. No fue intencional, sólo estoy preocupado por ti Temo. Perdóname, de verdad.

Temo suspiró vencido y decidió que irse a la cama ya no era tan mala idea, así que besó rápido a Ari en señal de que no estaba enojado y se metió al baño para lavarse los dientes y a pesar de haber dicho que no tenía sueño ni bien se dejó caer debajo de las cobijas se quedó dormido.

Una buena noche de descanso había hecho maravillas en Temo, se despertó temprano y despejado, tomó una larga ducha y tuvo tiempo para pensar, seguía un poco dolido con su papá y enojado con Ari pero entendía que lo habían hecho por él. En el fondo sabía que le caería bien el respiro, necesitaba concentrarse en sus exámenes y podía dedicar su tiempo libre a hacer del evento de recaudación de fondos un éxito.

Cuando salió de la ducha encontró a Aristóteles en la cocina que lo miró tímido pero le regaló una sonrisa, de esas que dejaban ver sus dientecitos de conejo y achicaban sus ojos. Temo suspiró y se acercó a besarlo colgándose de su cuello.

—Te amo Tahi, gracias por preocuparte por mí —le dijo al oído.

—También te amo Temo, claro que me preocupo, gracias a ti por cuidarme. Si no fuese por ti ya me habría vuelto loco.

Temo sonrió sintiéndose afortunado y comenzó a ayudar a su novio a poner la mesa para que ambos pudieran comer. Pensaba disfrutar del día lo más posible con Aristóteles. En verdad algo estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía unos días.

Se suponía que ese año sería un éxito, ambos tenían muchos planes y de pronto habían tenido que dejarlos ir. Lo más seguro era que Ari no pudiera cantar en el café bar en muchos meses y él no podría concretar las marchas y eventos para diferentes causas que tenían planeados con la profesora Elsa. Pero así era la vida, de pronto llegaba y te sacudía cambiando todo su rumbo por completo, como cuando murió Rebeca o cuando Ari fue baleado. De esa misma forma el año había sorprendido al mundo entero con algo para lo que nadie había estado preparado y les había tomado desprevenidos. Lo hacía pensar en el futuro, en la fragilidad del presente, en que todo podía ir bien y de pronto desmoronarse sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pero en lugar de asustarlo eso lo impulsó y lo ayudó a enfocar sus ideas, a dejar algunos miedos atrás. La vida era demasiado corta para vivirla con miedo y ellos siempre habían sido valientes.

❣❣❣

Aristóteles estaba en el balconcito jugueteando con su teclado, sin tocar nada en concreto, sólo dejando a su dedos sacarle algunas notas, por primera vez en varios días se sentía tranquilo, quizás porque parecía que finalmente Temo estaba más calmado y eso le daba paz a él mismo. Entonces sintió los cálidos brazos de su novio rodearle la cintura y como apoyaba su mejilla sobre su espalda.

—Tahi... casémonos —le dijo Temo en un susurro.

Aristóteles se volteó y lo abrazó dejando que Temo se acurrucara en su pecho. Besó su cabello con ternura y soltó una risita.

—Claro que nos vamos a casar mí Temo, ¿acaso no puse un anillo en tu dedo? Solo debemos esperar como tú dijiste.

—Es que ya no quiero esperar —contestó el castaño mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Esperar qué? Nos amamos y eso no va a cambiar y sí somos jóvenes pero ya vivimos juntos y sabemos que no siempre será fácil pero juntos podemos hacerlo.

—¿Estás diciendo que nos casemos ya? —preguntó el oaxaqueño sorprendido.

—Obviamente no ahora mismo, es decir mira como está el mundo —dijo sonriendo— pero podríamos comenzar a planearlo y a penas todo esto termine pues ponemos una fecha.

—¿Estás seguro? Siempre dijiste que éramos muy jóvenes.

—Lo sé Tahi, pero ve lo que pasa, teníamos un montón de planes para este año y ahora probablemente pasemos los siguientes meses encerrados en casa y sin ver a nuestros amigos y familia. Me hizo pensar que la vida es frágil y no podemos solo dejar nuestros planes para después porque siempre puede suceder algo y arruinarlo ¿Qué te parece? ¿Va?

Aristóteles estaba nervioso y emocionado, sabía que se iba a casar con Temo algún día, pero siempre parecía lejano, cuando ambos fueran _adultos_ , cuando hubieran logrado sus planes. Pero en algo Temo tenía razón y era en que ninguno de los dos podría saber qué iba a pasar, pensó en su madre, en las cosas que se le quedaron pendientes, Ari había aprendido a vivir un día a la vez, a disfrutar de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la vida era ahora y era una lección que había sido demasiado dura. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero no tenía ninguna duda.

—Claro que sí Temístocles, claro que sí —dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo elevaba del piso para darle vueltitas—. Vamos a casarnos, ya no esperemos más.

Temo sonrió y dejo ver sus pequeños y adorables hoyuelos mientras Aristóteles llenaba su rostro de besos húmedos.

❣❣❣

Habían dejado de contar cuantos días habían pasado desde que la vida del mundo cambió, los días transcurrían con tranquilidad, estudiar, trabajar, el evento de fondos, planear una boda. Días típicos en las vidas de ambos. Noches de hacer el amor, de películas y comida y sí también de pequeñas discusiones, pero qué sería de la vida sin un remesón de vez en cuando, ni siquiera ellos, con toda su cursilería —como diría Diego— eran inmunes al estrés de vivir veinticuatro por siete juntos y sin salir a la calle. Pero estarían bien, ambos lo sabían. Al terminar los esperaba un nuevo reto y estaban ansiosos por enfrentarlo.

**_❣_ ** **_Fin_ ** **_❣_ **


End file.
